Crazy Thing Called Love
by jessibelle francesca
Summary: Ginny finally has a boyfriend, someone every least expects. Her brothers will do anything to protect her and Harry isn't quite sure how he feels about the situation.
1. Brothers' Concern

::A.N.:: This is a story I like but don't think would have too many reviews.  People would probably skip reading this note.  Who cares, I just love to write crap in it anyway.  Oh, I made up one line of this story while talking to my friend on the phone.  Guess which one ::winks and holds a *thumbs up*::  Anyway, all the characters in this story are mine, the belong to J.K. Rowling, brilliant woman, she is.  Anyway, read it and like it!  Actually read it and then review it.  I don't care much for reviews, but no flames, please.  They hurt my feelings.  

            It was another quiet day at the Burrow.  Wait, actually, the Burrow hasn't been quiet since the day Fred and George Weasley were born, but Anywho…It was in the morning and everyone was at home: Arthur Weasley (dad), Molly (mom), Bill and Charlie (brothers), Percy (another brother), Fred and George (another set of brothers), Ron (the last Weasley boy), and Ginny (the first girl but LAST Weasley child).  Even Harry Potter (the boy with the scar) and Hermione Granger (the "I can do anything" overachiever) were staying at the Burrow.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione were entering their last year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  But, this was only in the summer; they didn't have to think about school right now, except for Hermione.

            Everyone was eating breakfast peacefully at the table in the kitchen (like that would ever happen) when Mrs. Weasley suddenly realized that she had miscounted her children (the boy with black hair and the girl with brown hair quite didn't look "Weasley" enough.  I *WONDER* why…)  

            "Where's my daughter?" Mrs. Weasley thought out loud.

            "She's still upstairs, cooped up in her room, writing letters to someone, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.  Everyone seemed to nod their head understandingly and was about to say, "Harry".

            "Don't think she's writing to me, I'm right here.  She wouldn't need to, she could just come down the stairs and talk to me," Harry said, continuing whatever it is he's eating.

            "Well, she must be mushy-gushy about some boy.  The last time this has every happened, Percy was too damn stubborn to get out of his bloody room!" Fred exclaimed.  All eyes shifted to Percy, who was sipping his juice.

            "What?  Don't think she got it from me, I stopped sending owls to Penelope ages ago," Percy said, innocently.

            "Right, sure you did.  If by "ages ago" you mean last night, then we believe you.  And you expect us to believe that all you do all night long in your room is writing papers for the Ministry of Magic?" George said.

            "Actually, George, that would make perfect sense, especially since we _are _talking about Percy_.  _What would he be doing, sending more letters to Penelope?" said Ron as Percy began to stuff more and more food down his throat.

            "Actually, that does make sense too, Ron.  You know, since Percy does _love _Penelope and everything," Fred added on.

            "Oh, I don't care about Percy or him writing letters to Penelope when we _all _know that he is supposed to be doing his work of the Ministry.  All I want to know is where the hell is my daughter!" Mrs. Weasley exploded.  

            "Here I am, mother," Ginny said, appearing in the kitchen suddenly. 

            "Oh, wonderful, darling.  Now come, sit and eat," Mrs. Weasley said, as her tone grew gentle again.  Ginny took a seat beside Hermione as the two whispered and giggled.

            "Oooo, I think Ginny has a boyfriend," Fred taunted as he stretched out the word 'boyfriend'.  Everyone had stopped eating and looked up at Ginny.

            "What?  A boyfriend?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said in unison.  

            "Mum, dad, don't worry about it.  It's just a fling," Ginny said, rather irritated.  

            "It doesn't matter, we don't even know the boy," Mr. Weasley said.  Everyone then shifted their eyes to Harry.

            "It's not me!" Harry exclaimed.

            "I bet they're going on a date tomorrow night," Fred said as Ginny coughed while drinking her juice. 

            "Is that true, young lady?  You're going on a date with this boy?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice back to her angered one.

            "No, mum.  I am not going on a date with this boy tomorrow night," she said as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sighed for relief.

            "I'm going on a date with him tonight," she said, her eyes closed, hoping they would agree with her.

            "No, no, no!  Ginny, I will not let you go on a date with someone we don't know or trust!  For all we know, he could be a muggle!" Mrs. Weasley said.

            "Oh, a muggle, eh?" Mr. Weasley said in delight.

            "Oh, keep quiet, Arthur.  I will talk to you later about this, young lady.  Everyone back to their breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she huffed her way out of the kitchen.  Mr. Weasley followed her, trying to reason with her about the 'muggle' part.

            "Who is this boy, Gin?  We won't tell mum, we promise," Bill said, practically pleading.

            "Yeah, we won't," Charlie added.

            "Is it Neville?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry asked together.

            "Is it that boy in your year?  What's his name?  Collin Creevey?" asked Percy.

            "Is it—" Fred and George started.

            "NO!  FOR THE LAST TIME, IT ISN'T ME!" Harry yelled.

            "Well, just a guess.  Take it easy, Harry," George said, patting him on the back.

            "Well, whoever it is, they better treat you right…" Bill started.

            "Yeah, before all us, your brothers, will give him something to regret treating you nasty," Charlie finished.

            "You'd do that for me?" Ginny asked, kind of taken aback about this fact.

            "Of course," all her brothers replied.

            "I can send a dragon to eat the boy," Charlie explained.

            "And I can conjure up a spell to make the boy wish he had never done anything to you," Bill said.

            "And Ron, Fred, and I could send him nasty treats made by our own hands," George added.

            "That all sounds nice, but what will Percy do?" Ginny asked.

            "Well, Percy can bore the guy to death with long lectures about the Ministry of Magic and what not," said Fred, simply.  All, except for Percy (who scowled), laughed at that.


	2. The Preparation

            Ginny and Hermione sat in Ginny's room that afternoon, chatting rapidly about boys as Hermione was flipping through a muggle magazine (for whatever reason, I don't know.)  All that time, Hermione had tried to find out who Ginny was going to see—*if* she was going to see—"that guy" tonight.  

            "So, Gin, you haven't even told me.  Come on, you can tell me.  You trust me, don't you?  Who is this guy?" Hermione asked as she threw the magazine out of her way.

            "You'll find out if I get to go out with him," Ginny said.

            "But what if your parents don't let you?  How will I find out?" Hermione asked again.  "You have to tell me, Ginny.  I promise to not tell anyone."

            "I don't know.  You and my brother have gotten awfully close.  Something might slip."

            "I won't tell Ron, I promise!  I cross my heart," Hermione said.

            "I can't, Hermione.  He doesn't want anyone to know about it, especially you," Ginny replied.

            "Oh fine.  I'll stop pestering you.  But—PLEASE TELL ME, GINNY!  I won't tell anyone, I swear to God--ric Gryffindor!" Hermione pleaded.

            "Oh, all right," Ginny said as she whispered the name of her date in Hermione's ear.  Hermione's face turned from pleased to a confused look.

            "HIM?!  Out of all boys!" Hermione shouted.

            "Hermione, don't yell it out!  I don't want my parents to come in and question me about—"

            "Too late.  Hermione, dear, is it all right if Mr. Weasley and I talk to Ginny for a moment," Mrs. Weasley politely asked.

            "Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, stepping out of Ginny's room.

            "Please sit, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said as Ginny quickly sat on her bed.

            "Ginny, your father and I want to talk to you about this boy you're so keen on spending time with tonight," Mrs. Weasley started.

            "Okay," Ginny said, feeling very uncomfortable.

            "Well, your mother and I feel that we shouldn't let you go on this date tonight," Mr. Weasley said.  Ginny crossed her arms and looked out the window.  

"But, unlike SOME of your brothers, we really trust you.   You are a good student and never had done anything bad.  So, we will let you go on this date," Mrs. Weasley finished for her husband.

"HOWEVER, this boy has to meet the family, you know, so we know his status," Mr. Weasley said, breaking the smile on Ginny's face.

            "What?  That's not fair!  You didn't do that to Percy when he brought Penelope over!" Ginny protested.

            "Yes, well, Penelope is a prefect.  We don't know anything about this boy," Mrs. Weasley rebottled back.

            "Fine," Ginny said as she fell back on her bed.

            "Good, then we're even," Mr. Weasley said.  When he and Mrs. Weasley opened the door to Ginny's room, they found all six of their boys hanging in the hallway, casually.  They acted as if their ears weren't glued to the door, listening to every bit of their parents' conversation with Ginny.  Mr. Weasley shook his head and Mrs. Weasley looked at her sons bitterly.

            "So, what did they say?" Hermione asked, walking into Ginny's room again.

            "They said I could go," said Ginny, simply.  She was still lying on her bed.

            "That's great!" Hermione squealed.  She sat on the end of Ginny's bed.

            "Yeah, great," Ginny pathetically said.

            "What's the matter?"

            "They want to meet him is the matter."

            "Well, then let them meet him.  Let me tell you, I'm not quite, exactly sure I want you to go out with him.  He's rather odd," Hermione said, hopefully persuading Ginny to see her side of the story.

            "Odd, yes, but you have to look past that," Ginny said, sitting up, facing her friend.

            "I'll try to, but it's gonna be hard," Hermione said as the two girls giggled.

THE DAY SLOWLY TURNS TO NIGHT AND GINNY'S PREPARING FOR HER DATE…

"Hermione, would you help me pick out what to wear?" Ginny shouted across the hall.  Hermione had emerged from Ron's room to his sister's and quickly shut the door.

"Let's see.  What would match?  How about a dress?" Hermione said, studying Ginny.

"How about something that would make him think I am older and more mature?" Ginny suggested.

"Something that accentuates your curves and brings out the color in your eyes?" 

"I don't know!  Just as long as I amwearing something."  

"How about your school uniform?  He'll be sure to like that innocent schoolgirl look," Hermione teased.

"Shut up, Hermione!" Ginny laughed. 

"It's really your decision, Gin.  I am not going on this date, you are.  But I see you wearing a blue top and khaki capris," Hermione said. (*I am really bad in picking out clothes, seriously.  I am a clothing maniac, but when I shop for clothes for other people, my taste sucks.  So disagree with me if you want.  Or make suggestions!)

After Ginny got dressed, she had another request to ask Hermione.

"Hermione, do you know how to apply makeup?" Ginny asked as Hermione picked up her magazine.

"Ginny, you must be obsessed with this guy if you want to wear makeup," Hermione said.

"Do you, though?" 

"No, not really.  I don't care for that stuff."

"But can you?  For me, please Herm," Ginny said, her face forming into that puppy dog look.

"Are you aware that if I did your makeup, you would look like a cheap, five cent whore?" Hermione said, hoping her friend would back down on the whole makeup thing.

"All right, fine.  No makeup for Ginny," she responded as she brushed her hair impatiently waiting for her date to happen.


	3. Meeting Ginny's Date

            Everyone was sitting in the peacefully in the Weasley living room.  Ginny and Hermione were seated in the corner, talking about boys.  Ron and Harry right smack in the middle, playing Wizard's chess, Fred and George discussing new homemade products to make; Percy, Charlie, and Bill discussing the pro's and con's of their different occupations, Mrs. Weasley knitting another one of her sweaters, and Mr. Weasley reading THE DAILY PROPHET.

            Just then, the doorbell rang.  Everyone was too caught up in their business, that only Ron and Harry heard it ring.  

            "Don't worry, Harry.  I'll get it," Ron said, standing up to get the door.  He was quite happy that before he stood up, he made a good move.  But that happiness went away though, when he saw what he saw when he opened the door.

            "Hello, Weasley," DRACO MALFOY said, a little less threatening than before.

            "Er, Malfoy…what the hell are you doing here?" Ron said, more confused than ever.

            "I'm here to pick up your sister.  She and I are going on a date," Malfoy responded, a nasty smile forming on his face as he saw Ron's face drop to a complete dreadful look.

            "Ron, who is it?" Mr. Weasley asked as he, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry rushed to the door.

            "It's Draco Malfoy, dad," Ron answered, still completely stunned. 

            "Draco Malfoy?  Lucius Malfoy's son?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  Hermione and Harry exchanged looks of horror as Ginny walked up to greet Draco.  But before she could, her father cut her from the door.

            "You are not going out with him tonight, Virginia Weasley," Mr. Weasley whispered into Ginny's ear, a little peeved.

            "But, father, you said you wou—" Ginny started.

            "Now, now, Ginny listen to your father," Mrs. Weasley said, yanking her away from the door and back into the living room.  Mr. Weasley quickly followed. 

            "Aw, looks like I ruined a perfect family moment," Malfoy said apathetically, not even caring about Ginny.

            "Oh, shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Ron said, shutting the door in front of the blond Slytherin.  

            "EVERYONE OUT OF THE LIVING ROOM, IMMEDIATELY!" Mr. Weasley commanded.  His easiness had gotten away from him as he felt his wife's temper flowing through his blood.  The five remaining boys rushed out of the living room and up the stairs, in fear of their father.

            "Dad, I don't understand.  You said I could go on a date tonight, remember?" Ginny said, her voice trembling.

            "I wouldn't have said that if I knew you were gonna go out with the spawn of the Devil!" Mr. Weasley angrily said.

            "Arthur, watch your temper," Mrs. Weasley said, feeling pity for her youngest child.  But, Mr. Weasley ignored her.

            "I trusted you'd pick someone other than that horrible child, Ginny.  Neville Longbottom, sure, Colin Creevey, all right, but Draco Malfoy?!" Mr. Weasley said, outraged.

            "He's changed, dad, really," Ginny said, unable to look up at her father.

            "I don't care.  Bad, good, I don't trust him.  His father was a Death Eater!  He's insulted our whole family and me.  It should be obvious to you that his son would act the same way!" 

            "HE IS NOT HIS FATHER!" Ginny managed to scream.

            "DO NOT TALK THAT WAY TO ME, VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" Mr. Weasley challenged his daughter.

            "Arthur, take it easy," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

            "Up to your room, Ginny!" Mr. Weasley said as Ginny ran past her father and mother and up to her room, tears rushing down her eyes.  Mr. Weasley sat on the couch and started to curse.

            Ginny sat in her room, contemplating what had happened just a few moments before.  She had wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat on her bed.  She heard her parents in a heated argument.

            _It's about me; I know it,_ Ginny thought in her head.  She was so upset with her father for shouting at her and accusing Draco of being so horrible.

            _So he was a bit mean, but he's changed, right?  He's different; he's not like his father, _Ginny thought more.  Then it hit her.  She wanted to be with Draco and away from her parents.  She jumped up from her bed and ran to her window.  

            The door of her room wasn't quite closed, just a little to have a peek at the window.  Harry walked to Ginny's room to try and talk to her about the whole Draco situation. Harry knocked on the door softly, so soft that Ginny couldn't hear it.  When there was no answer, he walked in.  Then, he found Ginny ready to escape through her window.  

            "What are you doing, Ginny?" he asked as Ginny creped back into her room.

            "What does it look like I'm doing, Harry?  I'm leaving.  I'm going to see Draco with or without my parents approval," Ginny said, wishing Harry would go away.

            "I won't let you, Ginny.  He is a terrible person.  Don't you remember the way he treated you back then?  And how about last year?  Don't you remember that?" Harry desperately said.

            "Is somebody jealous?" Ginny asked mischievously.  

Harry paused for a while and then said," May—no!  I am not jealous.  I am just curious for your safety, Gin," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry.  Draco will not do that.  He has better judgment."

"Please, Ginny, just stay.  I'll play you a game of chess," Harry suggested.  

"Sorry, Harry, but chess doesn't thrill me as much as it does with Ron.  I have to go now," Ginny said, heading out the window again.  

Harry stood in Ginny's room, not knowing what to do.  

_Should I tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?  Should I tell Ron and Hermione?  Or should I go after her?  Maybe I should let her go, _Harry thought in his head.  He knew the answer, but was too heartbroken (or lazy) to go with it.


	4. Finding Ginny

            ::A.N.:: This is not one of my best chapters, but just enjoy.::

Harry had no idea what to do, so he ran into Ron's room.  Although the door was closed, he ran in without knocking.  There on Ron's bed, Ron and Hermione had been kissing.

            "Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?" Harry said, his eyes glued to the floor.  Quickly, Ron and Hermione broke their lip contact.  Ron grew red at the ears.

            "No, Harry, you haven't interrupted something," Ron said sarcastically.

            "Sorry, I just thought that you were in here by yourself," Harry said.

            "Well, even if I was by myself, there is a little thing called 'knocking', Harry.  It isn't that hard.  Just form a fist with your hand and pound on the door all you want," Ron continued.

            "Sorry, I'm sorry.  But I really need to talk to the two of you," Harry said.

            "What about, Harry?" Hermione asked as she motioned for Harry to sit on Ron's bed.

            "Well, I've just been in Ginny's room.  I wanted to talk to her," Harry started.  Hermione and Ron looked at him as if he had started something.

            "It's not what you think.  I wanted to talk to her about Draco when I saw her escaping through her window.  I tried to talk her out of seeing him, but she wouldn't listen.  So she just walked right out the window," Harry explained.

            "She walked out?!  We have to tell my parents!  They would kill her and Malfoy!" Ron said as he stormed off to the living room.  Hermione and Harry quickly followed.

            In the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated at different ends of the sofa.  Mr. Weasley continued reading the DAILY PROPHET, and Mrs. Weasley was sipping her cup of tea, and then going on about her sweater making business.

            "Mum, dad!  Ginny escaped!" Ron shouted, interrupting his parents.

            "Oh, Ronald.  Stop accusing your sister of doing such a horrible thing.  She wouldn't do that," Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

            "No, mum, I am telling the truth.  She escaped, Harry saw her!" Ron repeated.

            "What?!" Mr. Weasley said, rushing up the stairs.  Ron and Mrs. Weasley followed him.

            "Ugh!  Does this family ever stay in one place?!" Hermione exasperatingly asked.

            "Only when they snog," Harry said, jokingly as Hermione punched his arm.  Harry and Hermione followed them, again.  They found the three family members gathered around Ginny's room.

            "Where could she have gone?" Mr. Weasley asked, examining Ginny's window.

            "Charlie, Bill, Percy!  Come over here!" Mrs. Weasley said, calling her most trustworthy boys.

            They arrived at Ginny's room and said, "Yes, mother."  

            "We have had a slight problem.  Ginny escaped to see Malfoy's son, and now we can't find here.  Would you boys search around the house to find her, please?" Mrs. Weasley said, VERY worried.

            "Sure," Percy said as he and his brothers hurried off to search for their sister.

            "Oh, Arthur, where's our daughter?" Mrs. Weasley cried, hugging her husband tightly.  "Don't worry, Harry dear, we're not going to blame you.  You must have done something to stop her."

            "Ron, you, Harry, and Hermione stay here to see if she comes back.  If she does, inform me.  I would like a word with her," Mr. Weasley said, sternly.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room to inform Fred and George the horrifying news.

            Ron sat on his sister's bed, tears falling from his eyes.  Hermione sat beside him, patting him softly on his back.

            "Don't worry, she'll come home, Ron.  She knows what's best for her," Hermione said softly, hoping it would help him feel better.

            "I have to do something.  I have to find her.  I need to find her," Harry said to himself.  Harry kept thinking about Ginny's whereabouts when he figured it out.

            He ran to the window, where he climbed out.  Ron quickly stood, as did Hermione.

            "Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked.

            "I'm going to look for your sister.  I am not about to let any of us lose her because of me.  I have to do something, Ron.  I have to save her from Malfoy," Harry said, looking back at Ron and Hermione.

            "Harry, get back here.  Percy, Bill, and Charlie are looking for her outside.  We have to stay here and wait for her," Hermione said.

            "Ginny's bound to be a million miles away from the Burrow now, and what if she doesn't come back," Harry said, sitting on the windowsill.

            "That's a good point, Hermione," Ron said.

            "All right, go.  But make sure you and Ginny are back here before Mr. Weasley knows you're gone too," said Hermione, agreeing with them.

            "All right.  Bye, guys," Harry said, climbing out of the window.  Once he touched the ground and turned around, he saw Ginny, sitting on the soft grass.  He was surprised to see that Percy, Bill, or Charlie hadn't found her in this area of their house.

            Not noticing that Harry had found her, she quietly sobbed.  Harry walked up to her, slowly. 

            "G-G-Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked, softly.  Ginny just nodded her head and didn't look up.

            "Do you wanna go inside or something?"  Ginny hadn't answered.  "Or we could stay here.  Or maybe I could go back inside and you can stay here."

            "Harry, stop asking questions.  Let's just go inside," Ginny finally answered, her voice trembling.  Harry nodded his head, and helped her up and brought her inside through the front door.  On his way to the front door of the Burrow, he met up with Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

            "Mum, look what Harry found at one side of the house!" Bill shouted as they all entered the home.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed down the stairs as Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George trailed behind them.  

            "Oh, Ginny!  There you are!  I was so worried about you, dear.  Don't you ever do that again," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her daughter tightly tears running down her eyes.  

            "Thank you Harry for finding her," Mr. Weasley said to Harry, calmer than his voice before. Once everyone had a round of hugging Ginny, Mr. Weasley had requested that he and Mrs. Weasley talk to her.

            "That was entirely unacceptable of you, Ginny!  You could've gotten hurt!  And think about what you put your mother and me through," Mr. Weasley said in a harsh tone.  He hadn't shout at Ginny (or it would've been in capitals.)

            "I was only gone for about ten minutes," Ginny said faintly.

            "Ten minutes of my head going completely bonkers of where you and that Malfoy boy could be."

            "At least I'm back.  If it wasn't for Draco, I would've been out longer."

            "Draco Malfoy brought you home?" Mrs. Weasley asked, joining in the conversation.  

            "Yes, now can I go upstairs?  I've heard enough from the both of you and I just wanna be alone," Ginny said, walking up the stairs.  Mr. Weasley tried to get his daughter to return, but Mrs. Weasley just held him back.


	5. Knocking Isn't Hard

::A.N.:: I know that my story has totally been taken over by drama by now, but I will try to find a way to make it more funny.

Harry watched Ginny cry on her bed through her room's slightly opened door.  He felt nothing but sympathy for her.  He wanted nothing more than to sit right next to her, comfort her, be there for her, but he knew she needed to be alone.

            "Watching Ginny, Harry?" Ron asked, looking at the same view as his friend.

            "Yeah, I was just wondering if I should go talk to her," Harry answered back, still staring at Ginny.

            "Oh, go on, mate.  Just talk to her," Ron said, pushing Harry into Ginny's room.  Harry entered the room, looking back at Ron, who was still standing by the door, spying on the two of them.  Ginny looked up quickly.

            "Ugh, don't you ever knock?  It isn't that hard!" Ginny said, heatedly.

            "Well, you don't have to tell me how to do it.  You're brother already taught me," Harry said, hearing Ron snigger at the doorway. 

            "Harry, you didn't have to save me down there, you know?  I know exactly where the front door to my house is; I can find it by myself, thanks.  I am sixteen years old and capable of watching over myself," Ginny said bitterly.  Ron made a look that sorta said _OUCH.  _Then, he walked away, knowing his best friend and sister needed their privacy.

            "Look, I was just worried about you, Ginny, that's all.  And I felt bad that I let you go off.  I saw how worried you whole family was, I had to find you," said Harry.

            "Are we trying to be a hero again?  Are we trying to be noble, Harry?" 

            "No, it's not that way, Gin.  I felt bad.  And I didn't want you to run of with Malfoy.  He has done nothing but criticize everyone in this house from the day he met each of us.  I didn't want you tangling with him; he would've affected you in some way.  But seeing the way you're talking to me, I guess he already has."

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny said, looking up at Harry, the tears still falling from her eyes.

            "Malfoy has turned you against me.  After only ten minutes with him, you're giving me an attitude.  And not only me, you're giving an attitude with your parents as well," Harry said, harshly.

            "I wasn't even with Malfoy for the whole ten minutes," Ginny said, her head back down.

            "What?" asked Harry, his breathing a little calmer.

            "He found me jumping out my window and told me I wasn't worth his time.  H—he—he told me that he had decided he fancied Pansy Parkinson more.  And then he said he never liked me at all, that it was all just a joke.  He told me he'd never like a Weasley," Ginny said, her voice shaky.

            "He really said that?" Harry asked, sitting down on Ginny's bed beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

            "Yes, he did.  And it really hurt.  I thought, with all the sweet, little letters he wrote to me, he was changed.  But I guess I was wrong.  I am so stupid for every believing what he said was true," Ginny said, eyes still on the floor.

            "Oh, Gin, I am sorry," Harry sympathetically said, holding her tighter.

            "What are you sorry for?  I am the one who should apologize.  I mean, I insulted you when you were only trying to comfort me, I made you shout at me.  I am so sorry, Harry," Ginny said, looking up at Harry with her very red eyes.

            "It's all right, Ginny.  I forgive you."

            "No, you don't forgive me.  You're just telling me that to spare me more anguish.  You just probably hate me now."

            "No, I don't.  I really forgive you because I love you," Harry said quickly, not even realizing what he said.

            "You what?" Ginny asked suddenly surprised.  Then Harry realized what he had said.

            "I—er—I—I," he stuttered at first.  Then, he knew he had to say what he felt before Ginny might go away again.  "I love you, Ginny Weasley.  I didn't realize that since you walked out the window to see Draco."

            "Harry, I have never felt any more better this whole night," Ginny said as she hugged Harry.  

Then, out of the blue, she inched her face closer to Harry's, hoping he wouldn't pull away.  And he didn't.  He kept his arms around Ginny and helped her out by bringing his face closer to hers.  Then, their lips met.  They were lost in the moment for two minutes when…

"Did I interrupt something?" Ron asked as he swung the door open.  He was joined with Hermione.  Harry and Ginny broke their contact.

"RON!  COULDN'T YOU HAVE KNOCKED FIRST?!" Ginny shouted as she jumped up, ready to hurt her brother.  But Harry held her back.

"Sorry, Ginny.  We just wanted to see what you guys were doing.  We were eavesdropping, actually, Ron was.  I was just reading my book, listening to some parts. But he heard the two of you talking and we both got worried when you two stopped, so we thought we should check on you both," Hermione said in a bit of a rush.

            "Well, it's all right, Hermione.  Just as long as the two of you know how to knock some time in the future," Ginny said gently.

            "Does this mean the two of you are a couple now?" Ron asked.  Ginny and Harry looked at each other, looking for the answer to that question in each other.  Harry then found something to answer with.

            "Are you and Hermione a couple?" he asked as Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a brief second.

            "Yes," Ron said without a trace of embarrassment in his voice or bodily expression.

            "Yes, we are," Ginny said, joining the conversation.

            "We are?" Harry asked her.

            "Yes, we are a couple," repeated Ginny, reaching for Harry's hand.

            "So I guess this means Percy has to bore Malfoy to death.  I believe he still has that book on famous prefects and what they doing now," Ron said, breaking the moment.

            "What?" the three others asked.

            "Remember when all my brothers and I vowed to protect Ginny if the boy she dated was bad," Ron started.

            "Yeah."

            "Well, we have to use the worse weapon…Percy," Ron said as they all laughed.

            "Mum, dad, I am sorry I disobeyed you both tonight.  I should've listen to you when you said Draco Malfoy was exactly like his father and will never change.  And I should've not disrespect you both by talking back and sneaking off.  I hope the two of you can find it in your hearts to forgive me," Ginny apologized to her parents after her moment with Harry.

            Mr. Weasley looked as if he had more than 'I forgive you' to speak, but Mrs. Weasley patted him on the back and said, "We forgive you dear, but please never do it again.  I wouldn't want to lose my trust in you."  Mr. Weasley shook his head in agreement.

            "I don't either," Ginny said back.

            "Now go upstairs, dear.  You need some rest."

            "Good night, mummy.  Good night, daddy," Ginny sweetly said, hugging both her parents.

            "What's changed her attitude?" Mr. Weasley asked.

            "I don't know.  Just be glad she still loves us," Mrs. Weasley replied, holding her husband.

            "What changed their attitude?" Ginny asked Ron as she met him at the top of the stairs.

            "I don't know.  Just be glad they didn't kill you," Ron answered back as they headed for their rooms.

That isn't all.  There's at least one more chapter to this story.  I hoped you all liked it so far.


	6. Deja vu

::A.N.:: This is the last chapter of the story.  I hoped you all liked it so far::

            It was the next morning at the Burrow.  Everyone was home: Arthur (dad), Molly (mom), Bill and Charlie (Weasley brothers), Percy (brother), Fred and George (another set of brothers), Ron (the last Weasley boy), and Ginny (the first girl but LAST Weasley child.)  Even Harry Potter (the boy with the scar) and Hermione Granger (the "I can do anything" overachiever) were at the Burrow.

            Then, Mrs. Weasley realized that she had miscounted her children.  She only has six boys and no girl (she could've passed up Hermione as he daughter, but she still wasn't Weasley enough.)

            "Where's my daughter?" Mrs. Weasley asked once again.

            "She's still sleeping, Mrs. Weasley.  Or so I think.  She probably got up by now," Hermione said, eating her eggs.

            "Maybe she's writing letters to Malfoy still," George said as Mr. Weasley shot him a nasty look.  "Sorry dad, uncontrollable urges.  You know me."

            "Well, if she was writing letters to someone, it better not be Malfoy.  I'll kill the both of them," Mr. Weasley said, as he picked up the DAILY PROPHET from the table.

            "Oh, speaking of Malfoy and killing him, Perce, you've got a job.  We need you to read this book to Malfoy in that oh so boring tone of yours," Ron teased, throwing the prefect book on the table.  The rest of the table laughed, except for Percy (who frowned) and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had no idea about the joke.

            "Oh, I don't care about that.  Where's my daughter?!" Mrs. Weasley said.

            "Don't worry, mum, I'm here," Ginny said, kinda sleepy. 

            "Oh, Ginny, good you're up.  Now, eat," she said sternly.

            "Writing letters again, Gin?" Fred asked once Ginny sat down.

            "No," Ginny answered bitterly.

            "I thought he was your boyfriend," George said.

            "No, he is not my boyfriend.  I like somebody else now."  When Ginny had said this, everyone shifted their eyes to Harry.  But, to their surprise, he wasn't even at the table.

            "Where's Harry, Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked.

            "I dunno.  He said something about getting a letter from Dumbledore.  He said it sounded urgent and he had to see him.  He told me to tell you both that he is sorry for not informing you about that," Ron said.

            "Well, he must be safe if Dumbledore needed him," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley.

            "Yeah, well, I guess you're right, dear," he answered back, sipping his tea.  

            "Harry's not here?" Ginny asked curiously.          

            "By the looks of it," Percy said.

            "Well, I guess then let's continue our breakfast," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily.  Then, the bell rang.

            "That must be Penelope.  She and I have something planned for today.  I can't imagine why she's early," Percy said, getting up to answer the door.  But Ginny ran past him, hoping to find Harry.  And sure enough, find Harry she did.  Ginny hugged him and then kissed him.

            "Where were you?" she asked as they broke their lips away.

            "I've been out, picking you flowers," answered Harry, handing Ginny a bouquet of bright red tulips.

            "Where'd you get these?"

            "From a muggle store near by."

            "I love them."

            "I love you."

            "I love you too," Ginny said as they kissed again.

            "What's going on over there?  Who's at the door?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the kitchen.

            "Is it Penelope?" Percy shouted.  

            "No, it's Harry!" Ginny replied as the two of them walked to join the rest of the family at the kitchen table.

            "There you are, Harry dear.  What did Professor Dumbledore want?" Mrs. Weasley asked, showing Harry to a seat next to Ron.

            "Er, he just wanted to see if I was all right this summer," Harry answered with a lie.

            "Well, that's thoughtful of him.  Well, hurry and eat now," Mrs. Weasley said.  Then, she had noticed that Ginny had a bouquet of flowers by her plate.  "Who are those from Ginny?"

            "I bet it's from her boyfriend," George whispered to Fred.  Ginny heard that and gave them a look.

            "You have a boyfriend?" Mr. Weasley asked.

            "Maybe," said Ginny, simply.

            "Maybe?  Who is he?" Mrs. Weasley jumped in.  Everyone's eyes moved to Harry.

            "Okay, you guys are right on this one.  It is Harry," Ginny said as everyone "awed." (Pathetic, I know.  But what can I do?  Suggestions?)

            "Well, that's nice that you two finally got together.  Now, I must be off to work," Mr. Weasley said, getting up from the table.

            "We're together too!" Ron shouted, holding up Hermione's hand.  It was obvious that he wanted some attention for himself.

            "Oh, we already know that!  Now everyone, eat!" Mrs. Weasley said.  

            So, now, Ginny has Harry, Ron has Hermione, Percy has Penelope, Fred and George has each other (no slash, they're brothers for crying out loud!  They have each other to hang around with), Charlie has his dragons, Bill has the Gringotts bank, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley always had each other. 

 So, now this quiet day would probably not remain quiet because we are talking about the Burrow, but hey, let's just imagine it would be quiet.

::I know, this kinda sucked for an ending right?  Well, I'll probably tweak the ending later, but I can't think right now.  Sorry about the disappointment::


End file.
